Capítulo 5: A Place For My Head
Ahora que sierra a sido encontrado es hora de salir, ¿pero como? Descripción del capítulo. A Place For My Head es el capítulo 5 de Universo-TGB. El capítulo nos muestra como es que los miembros de la UNSC y separatistas deben de extraer los datos del crucero y salir del mismo, pero la llegada de varios covenant puede evitar que ellos salgan. El capítulo sucede el dia 3 de la invasión el 17 de abril de 2552 a las 4:10 horas. Parte 1: Rivalidad de elites 4:10 horas, 17 de Abril de 2552, A Place For My Head, Orbita de la Tierra. Dia 3. El equipo de EGV dispara a Alsock ' Refum, este saca su espada y teletransporta a Strike con la espada y este aparece detras de Alsock el cual golpea a Strike en el estomago. Stror ' Refumee: Concentrate en el lider Alsock. Stror saca su espada y corre hacia Alsock, Alscok choca su espada contra el enemigo, Stror le da un puñetazo con la daga izquierda activa y Alsock suelta la espada de control, Strike abre la puerta de prisioneros, al ser abierta Bruceus amenaza a los capturados con su martillo. Stror ' Refumee: Escuchenme, no me agradan, y se que no les agradamos, pero debemos de unir fuerzas para extraer los datos de esta nave. Ernesto B321: Asi que tenemos los mismos planes. Stror ' Refumee: Tal parece, pero no se acostumbren a tenernos como de los suyos. Strike(Revisando un mapa holgrafico de la nave): Señor, se acercan varios drinnols. Apyip: ¡Señor, Alsock! Alsock agarra su espada de control se pone de pie de un salto y le da una patada a Apyip, el cabo grunt retrocede para poder disparar su cañon de combustible pero Alsock se teletransporta con su espada y saca una daga de color negro que encaja en la cabeza del cabo. Bruceus: El cabo, humanos, hereje, contra el elite negro. El equipo sierra y Ernesto disparan junto con EGV a Alsock, este se teletransporta y aparece arriba de ambos equipos con una carabina de aguijones azules, Alsock dispara la carabina mientras cae a Stror ' Refumee este queda paralizado por una capa de hielo de 10 cm de grosor. Strike: Eviten los disparos de su arma, los congelan. Bruceus salta hacia Alsock y lo ataca a golpes, pero los drinnols llegan y quitan al brute del lider de meteoro, Alsock saca otra vez su daga negra y se la encaja en la cabeza a Bruceus. Strike: ¡Bruceus! Omega: Miren, el grunt sigue vivo. Jack 225(Mientras rompe la capa de hielo de Stror ' Refumee): ¿Como? El grunt se levanta normal y dispara su cañon de combustible pero esta vez a el equipo Sierra, estos evaden el disparo. Ashley 273: ¿Es una trampa? Strike: No, se ha vuelto loco. Los drinnols liberan a Bruceus y este ataca a Six golpeandolo en la cabeza, Escamilla y Echo 419 lo separan de Six, Bruceus enviste a Strike contra la pared, Felipe 288 y Ashley 273 agarran dos carabinas y le disparan a Bruceus hasta que este perdio los escudos, pero antes de dar el ultimo disparo el cabo Grunt les dispara con su cañon bajandoles los escudos, Bruceus suelta a Strike y este cae al suelo demasiado debil. Stror ' Refumee (Apenas descongelado): Alsock, ¿esto que usaste en ellos es el falling? Jack 225: Es imposible, el falling es una babosa roja que vuelve a las personas en zombies. Alsock ' Refum: (Risas pequeñas) Realmente no, mis dagas de energia pueden portar nanobots, al clavarle a alguien la daga en la cabeza la daga no hara ningun daño y solo inyectara los nanobots en su cerebro, tal como hice con tu equipo. Escamilla: Los nanobots controlan el cerebro de ambos, ellos ven lo que pasa, pero no pueden controlar sus acciones. Alsock ' Refum: Valla, veo que tenemos a un inteligente. Escamilla: Tengo una idea ¿sabes? Escamilla golpea a Bruceus y le quita su rifle de plasma brute que portaba en la pierna, le dispara en los ojos con el rifle a los drinnols dejandolos ciegos, estos se agachan y Escamilla salta sobre ellos saliendo del calabozo. Omega : Soldado, vuelva ahora mismo. Alsock ' Refum: Cabo Grunt, siguelo. El cabo corre hacia fuera del calabozo. Strike: Maldita sea, Bruceus a arruinado mi sistema de escudos. Alsock ' Refum: Drinnols, ataquen. Alcok se teletransporta a otro lado los Drinnols saltan y creanun pequeño temblor en el calabozo, Ernesto y Six usan sus cuchillos y dagas respectivamente para atacar a un drinnol, el Drinnol los hace a un lado golpenadolos con su brazo, Felipe dispara la carabina a la boca del drinnol, este entra en frensi y corre hacia Johnson, pero Johnson saca su cuchillo y se lo encaja en el ojo al drinnol matandolo. Jun 266: Cuidado, Bruceus viene hacia aqui. Bruceus golpea a Jun con su martillo dejandolo muy debil, Ashley agarra a Bruceus de atras y al mismo tiempo patea su carabina hacia con Omega y este ataca en el pecho a Bruceus, pero un Drinnol ataca a Omega con un golpe, Jack 225 y Strike ayudan a Omega a detener el golpe del drinnol, en ese momento llega Escamilla cargando varias pistolas de plasma junto con el cabo Grunt. Stror ' Refumee: Cabo, ha vuelto. Cabo Grunt: Tomen una pistola de plasma. Todos menos Omega, Strike, Jack y Ernesto que estan distrayendo al drinnol y a Bruceus agarran una pistola de plasma. Escamilla: Observen. Escamilla carga su pistola de plasma y le dispara a la cabeza a Bruceus, en unos segundos Bruceus se va contra el Drinnol y junto con Omega, Erensto, Jack y Strike lo mata. Escamilla: Si disparamos las psitolas de plasma a la cabeza del usuario de nanobots estos quedaran fritos y el usuario quedara libre, pero con algunas quemaduas de plasma leves. Bruceus: Rapido, hay que salir de aqui. EGV y Sierra se van del calabozo de la nave y corren hacia la zona de pilotaje. Mientras tanto, con Chernaco y los enviados de Dumbo, Vakran y Chernaco hablan un poco antes de combatir. Doctor Chernaco: Bien, si eres tan bueno, debias matar a esos humanos y a ese sangheili. Vakran: Tengo problemas más grandes...como veras. Doctor Chernaco: Pues ahora tendras más. Chernaco ataca a Vakran con la espada de control teniendo su dedo pulgar muy cerca de una hoja de la espada, pero Vakran corre alrededor de Chernaco evitando el golpe, Vakran le clava su daga a Chernaco en hombro izquierdo y luego acuchilla cada parte del brazo, Chernaco lo agarra de la cabeza con su mano derecha solatando la espada de control y azota a Vakran contra el suelo, este no reacciona despues del ataque. Doctor Chernaco: Fue más facil de lo que crei. Chernaco va a recojer a Vakran pero este le rasga parte de su craneo con la daga. Vakran: Fue muy facil que vieras que aun respiraba. Vakran agarra un rifle aguijon y le dispara a Chernaco varias veces creando multiples explosiones, Chernaco aguanta las explosiones y agarra el lanzagranadas de Mario 304, lanza la ultima granada a Vakran pero este dispara de forma muy precisa y rapida a la granada que aguanta los tres disparos de blamite pero no la explosion combinada, Vakran sale de entre la explosion del proyectil y aparentemente se prepara para golpear a Chernaco, sin embargo se desliza bajo las piernas de este mientras dispara otra vez su rifle aguijon a las piernas de chernaco. Doctor Chernaco: ¿Enserio crees que eso me hara daño? Delta ' Losadee: Pero esto si. Delta ataca a Chernaco con la espada de control que no volvio a recojer y logra dañarle los escudos. Doctor Chernaco: ¿Como sabes desactivar el teletransportador? Delta ' Losadee: Me fije que cuando teletransportaste a Ernesto el mango de la espada era gris, pero caundo vakran aparecio deslizaste tu pulgar cerca de una hoja de la esapda y el mango se volvio color plata. Doctor Chernaco: Bien, ataca. James-1105: Como quieras... James le encaja su daga de energia a Chernanco en la espalda dejando una grande y aparentemente grave herida y rapidamente mete una granda de fragmentacion en la herida(No entra por completo), James se aleja un poco y la granada explota dejando a Chernaco muy grave pero vivo. Delta ' Losadee: Mira a Penumbra 4, esta grave. Mario 304(Con algo de hemorragia): Solo quitenme el cuchcillo del cuello(gemido)por fortuna no llego más adentro. James-1105: No olvidemos quien lo causo. James apunta su rifle de plasma y Delta prepara su espada hacia Vakran. Vakran(Pensando): EGV ya deberia estar aqui, han tardado mucho. Parte 2: Experimento Delta ' Losadee: Tira el rifle aguijon. Vakran ve que a lo lejos del pasillo llega EGV, Vakran tira el arma. James 1105: Bien, ahora despidete. En ese momento Stror ' Refumee llega y le quita el arma a James y Strike a Delta, Sierra aparece detras. Jack 225: No disparen, estos nos estan ayudando. Vakran: ¿Que? Stror ' Refumee: No solo eras tu, eran los datos, pero estan muy protegidos, nos vimos forzados a salvar a los humanos. Ernesto B321: ¿Donde esta Thom? James 1105: Fue por el elephant, me comunico que pensaba autodestruirlo para matar a Chernaco, pero le dije que aguantara, ya el he enviado un mensaje diciendole que Chernaco esta debil. Omega: Buen trabajo, pero aun no esta muerto. Johnson: Y no lo estara aun, la ONI y la UNSC quieren hacer algo con el, posiblemente experimentos. Echo 419: Bien, yo me lo llevare, pero debo buscar una nave buena. Felipe 288: Yo te llevo. Jun 266: Felipe, vete con Echo 419 posiblemente ya no habra que hacer en esta nave cuando ustedes ya hayan tomado la nave, además, alguien debe mantener a raya a Chernaco. Omega: Sere yo, Felipe no podra aguantar los ataques de Chernaco. Felipe 288: Entendido. Omega se va junto con Echo 419 y Chernaco, que esta muy herido, los demás continuan su camino hacia la base de datos del A Place For My Head. Jun 266: ¿Como llegaron aqui? Thom 293: En un elephant, no se si has oido del UNSC Dumbo... Jun 266: Con eso basta. Thom 293: El Dumbo apenas y aguantara otro descenso, es nuestra mejor salida. Jun 266: Entonces debemos llevarlo con nosotros. Thom 293: Tengo a Dot, la metere en el elephant y todos adentro. Thom va por el elephant. Jack 225: ¿Ya liberaron a los spec-ops? Mario 304(Aun adolorido): Si, apenas y sobrevivimos a unos cuantos de ellos. Thom llega con el Dumbo. Thom 293: Aqui Noble 6, tengo un refuerzo que acaba de llegar. Del elephant sale Sierra 231. James 1105: ¿Como llegaste? Sierra 231: Yo y un pequeño equipo de SCDO fuimos lanzados a la corbeta desde el In Amber Clad, los SCDO murieron, nos atacaron algunos meteorbots...(Ve a los diversos covenants al lado de sus compañeros)...¿Reenes? Stror ' Refumee: Les ayudaremos en su mision, ambos queremos eliminar a Meteoro, y ambos necesitamos esos datos. Thom 293: Todos, al Dumbo. Todos suben al dumbo y avanzan por los pasillos del A Place For My Head, en los siguientes pasillos se ven sustancias extrañas tiradas en el piso, varias especies covenant tiradas desnudas y restos de fallings. Thom 293: ¿Que paso aqui? Auntie Dot: Parece que estan haciendo experimentos con las especies del covenant. Se ve una explosion gigantesca de Blamite al frente, de una pared destruida salen varios tipos de grunt pero con armadura dorada, con un brazo lleno de Blamite y un cañon similar al de los hunters ademas de que tienen una capa de lekgolos azules, los grunts comienzan a atacar al elephant demasiado. Erensto B321: Disparenles. Sierra, Dumbo y EGV disparan a los grunts, estos disparan cañonazos de combustible y rafagas de agujas de blamite más gruesas y grandes de lo normal, cuando el Dumbo es atacado por dos agujas de Blamite se crea una super explosion combinada que daña a todos los que estan abordo. Delta ' Losadee: Cuidado con los aguijones. Vakran dispara su rifle aguijon a la cabeza de los grunts quitando asi los lekgolos azules, sin embargo los lekgolos de las otras partes del cuerpo de los grunts suben a la cabeza protegiendola. Vakran: Usen explosivos, los lekgolos estan protegiendo la cabeza de los grunts. Six: Granadas, rapido. Todos lanzan una granada a los grunts y los lekgolos de estos mueren por completo queando asi solo con la armadura dorada como proteccion, Vakran disapra a la cabeza del mismo grunt que ataco, pero sin embargo la armadura es demasiado resistente. Vakran: La armadura es igual a la de un Hunter. Ashley 273(Agarra un sniper del Dumbo): Dejenmelos. Ashley apunta su sniper a la cabeza de un grunt que esta detras de otro, dispara de forma que el disparo rebota de forma diagonal hacia abajo en la cabeza del grunt y el disparo atravieza la espdalda del grutn que estaba al frente del grunt al que le disparo matandolo. Ashley 273: La espalada esta desprotegida. Jun 266: Distraigan a los grunts, Ashley, Felipe y yo nos encargamos de matarlos. Stror ' Refumee: Denle un sniper a Strike, es un buen francotirador. Thom le da un sniper a Strike y este sale del Dumbose pone en medio de cuatro grunts y dispara a uno de los grunts en el centro de la cabeza, el disparo rebota de cabeza en cabeza, Strike saca su espada y corta los brazo lanza Blamite de los grunts para que los los demas les disparen por la espalda. Six: Al frente, hay más. Thom 293: Bien, Dot dispara el cañon Gauss. Auntie Dot: Apenas sirve, es posible que al disparar se cree una explosion en el dumbo, leve, pero podria dañar sus sistemas demasiado. Sierra 231: El que no arriesga no gana. Dot dispara el gauss menor a los grunts varias veces, Sierra 231 agarra un laser y mata a tres grunts que ya habian sido dañados por la gauss. Auntie Dot: Obteniendo datos...la especie a la que nos estamos enfrentado es un experimento de los cientificos de meteoro llamada Hunter-Grunt, al parecer es un grunt mejorado que aguanta fisicamente el doble de lo normal, su resistencia es más por la armadura y por la capa de Mgalekgolos. Stror ' Refumee: Alsock esta mezclando especies, maldito enfermo. Sierra 231 vuelve a disparar su laser y acaba con los grunts restantes. Jack 225: Hun-Boys eliminados. Ashley 273: Estamos cerca del centro de datos. Johnson: Hun-Boys, Meteorbots mayores y un spec-ops. Delta ' Losadee: Veo un Grunt spec-ops algo grande, talvez sea otro experimento. El grunt Spec-ops saca de su espalda y de su cadera huesos que forma un tipo de patas de araña y avanza rapidamente hacia el Dumbo. Mario 304: ¡Odio enfrentar enemigos cada vez más raros! El grunt spec-ops dispara su cañon de combustible varias veces mientras rodea al Dumbo, Ashley le dispara al Spec-ops con su rifle francotirador pero falla los disparos, Six golpea al grunt pero esta lo ataca acuchillandolo con sus aracno-huesos, Sierra 231 salta y le da una patada al grunt en el pecho enviandolo lejos. James 1105: Aqui llegan más Hun-boys. Los Hunter-Grunt bombardean el dumbo, Strike, Ashley, Felipe, Six, Jun, Vakran y Escamilla le disparan a los Hunter-Grunts con los sniper, al igual que con los otros los disparos rebota en las armaduras de estos, los meteorbots mayores disparan rifles blam-Ice al dumbo, el dumbo comienza a tener fallas y avanza cada vez más lento. Stror ' Refumee: Esos rifles de hielo otra vez, mierda. Ernesto B321(Con su laser): Pues hay que darles calor. James 1105: Mi rifle de plasma es el indicado. Delta ' Losadee: Subire a la torreta, si es que aun funciona. Delta sube a la torreta, pero un par de Hunter-grunts suben al elephant y lo atacan con sus cañones de combustible, Delta saca la espada de control de Chernaco y los ataca, pero ve que la espada no les hace demasiado daño nisiquiera a la armadura, Six abre con una daga la plataforma de arriba del Dumbo y le encaja su espada desde abajo a uno de los hunter-grunt. Mario 304: Delta, a un lado. Delta baja de la plataforma y Mario dispara su lanzagranadas que acabo de recargar dañando demasiado al Hunter-Grunt, este salta a Mario pero al saltar Jack le da un escopetaso desde atras, el experimento se voltea y muere cuando James le encaja su daga de energia en la parte trasera. Mario 304: Esta vez no se me olvido. Ernesto B321: Necesito ayuda con los enemigos de al frente. James, Thom Jack y Johnson ayudan a Erensto disparando laseres, cohetes y lanzagranadas a los Hunter-Grunts y a los meteorbots mayores, el Meteorbot Spec-ops dispara desde lejos un rifle de haz que parece tener funcion automatica. Ashley 273: Francotirador, cubranse, nosotros nos encargamos. Los Francitradores de le disparan al spec-ops, pero este aguanta y activa rapidamente 6 granadas de plasma que lanza hacia el visor del Dumbo, antes disparandole a este abriendolo para permitirle el paso a las granadas de plasma a la cabina. Thom 293: Dot... Thom corre a la cabina pero llega tarde y las granadas explotan dañando gravemente tanto la cabina como a Dot. Thom 293: Maldicion. Thom saca el chip de Dot que esta demasiado quemado. Thom 293: Dot... Auntie Dot: Noble 6...El sistema del chip esta dañado...yo sigo estable. Thom 293: ¿Que hay del dumbo? Auntie Dot: El Dumbo ya no es manejable, pero aun puedo controlar las armas que nos daran la salida de la nave aun estando fuera su sistema, pero solo lo podre usar una vez. Thom 293: Entendido. Yumyum(Grunt spec-ops aracnido): Entrega la IA. Johnson aparece detras de Yumyum y le encaja su cuchillo y luego le corta los huesos de dos de sus patas aracnidas. Johnson: Lo siento niño, pero hoy no damos regalos. Meteorbot spec-ops: ¡MUERE! El meteorbot Spec-ops saca una espada de Blamite y se la encaja a Johnson y al hacerlo se crean dos explosiones supercombinadas. Sierra 231 sube con dos subfusiles y le dispara al Spec-ops varias veces junto con Thom que usa su rifle de asalto, Escamilla carga su pistola de plasma y le dispara en los ojos al Spec-ops dejandolo "ciego" por unos segundos, Stror ' Refumee aprovecha para encajarle su espada de energia y luego dispararle con su rifle de plasma en la herida de la espada, el plasma daño tanto las partes internas que el Meteorbot ya no puede mover las piernas, sin embargo Yumyum regenera sus huesos que usa como patas aracnidas y le encaja una a Stror ' Refumee y otra a Thom 293, Delta saca la espada de control y atraviesa a Yumyum, este pierde su brazo derecho con el espadazo. Yumyum: Maldito seas. Stror se quita el hueso del grunt y le encaja su espada de energia en la cabeza, pero el grunt aun sigue con vida. Delta ' Losadee: Este es tu fin. Delta saca la espada de Control pero sin embargo tres Meteorbots mayores lo atacan tumbandolo, los de armas pesadas intentan quitarle a los Meteorbots pero Delta los mata con su espada, en el Dumbo aparece de un portal el Doctor Chernaco y Alsock ' Refumee que agarran a Yumyum y se van antes de que alguien pudiera atacalros. Vakran: Chernaco huyo. Felipe 288: Buscare a Omega y a Echo 419, no creo que los haya dejado asi nomas. Thom 293: Rapido, estamos cerca del centro de control, cuando Dot tenga los datos nos marcharemos. Stror ' Refumee: Bien, vamos, se rapido humano. Felipe 288: Claro cara partida. Mario 304: Subteniente... Felipe 288: Solo bromeaba. Felipe corre hacia el lugar en el que se fueron Omega y Echo 419. Thom 293: Bien, el dumbo es nuestra unica salida, necesitamos que alguien lo cuide. Strike: Yo lo cuido, pero necesitare ayuda. James 1105, Six, Jun 266: Yo...(Se miran entre si) Thom 293: Eso basta, Escamilla, necesito que cuides a Johnson, esta muy herido. Escamilla: Tu y el elite tambien loe estan, cais son atravezados del corazon. Thom 293: Yo estoy bien. Jack 225: Bien, vamos. Los demás avanzan al centro de datos. Parte 3: Bleed it out in the A Place for My Head La puerta a la sala de control esta bloqueada. Stror ' Refumee: La puerta esta bloqueada, tendremos que desbloquearla usando un hacker, pero sera tardado asi que... Jack 225 retrocede corre lo más rapido que puede y patea la puerta con su pie izquierdo torciendola de tal forma que ya puderan entrar. Apyip: O podemos romperla con el pie del demonio. Jack 225: ¿Que esperan? entren. Los spartans y EGV entran y encuentran el centro de control(muy similar al del nivel Truth and reconcialtion), dentro del centro de control encuentran a varios Hunter-Grunts y a un elite con la piel similar a la de un brute y con alas de un drone pero más grandes. Ashley 273: Miren a ese elite, debe ser otro experimento. El elite voltea la mirada hacia con Ashley y ordena el ataque a los Hunter-Grunts, esta vez se ven a unos Hunter-Grunts con armadura roja, estos disparan morteros similares a los del revenant. Ernesto B321: Primero los Hun-Boys, luego al elite. Bruceus: ¿Elite?eso es un super elite. Sierra 231: Miren, el elite se eleva. El super elite vuela con sus alas y dispara de sus dedos lo que parece ser balas de rifle de asalto, los spartans y EGV buscan covertura. Thom 293: Ashley, disparale en la cabeza, eso lo debe de matar. Ashley 273: Solo tengo 4 balas. Ashley apunta al elite pero este se mueve demasiado y luego es atacada por uno de los morteros de un Hunter-Grunt, este salta y prepara su cañon de blamite que alparecer es de Blamite congelante, Bruceus golpea al Hunter-Grunt varias veces hasta matarlo. Cabo Grunt: Ahi viene el super elite. El super elite llega con los spartans y EGV, sus dedos sacan uñas que se convierten en dagas de energia Brute y ataca a Ernesto, Delta saca su espada de control y corta el brazo derechod el super elite, el super elite agarra con su unica mano a Delta del cuello y vuela al techo estrellando a Delta en este, Delta encaja su daga en el techo y le encaja al super elite la espada evitando asi que este se pueda mover. Stror ' Refumee: El hereje esta evitando que esa abomiancion se mueva disparen. Todos disparan con mucha aceleracion al super elite este comienza a retorcerse, los Hunter-Grunts le disparan a los spartans pero El cabo grunt les dispara con su cañon de combustible dejandolos muy debiles, Ashley no ha gastado ninguna bala, puesto que el super elite se sangolotea mucho. Delta ' Losadee: No...lo puedo man...tener. Delta saca la daga de energia de la mano con la que agarra la espada y asi mantiene al super elite más tiempo, el Super elite lanza una granada de plasma roja a Delta, delta suelta al super elite y se quita la granda lanzandola a los Hunter-Grutns que mueren de forma automatica ante la grna explosion, Delta cae de pie, el unico enemigoq eu queda es el super elite. Vakran: Necesitamos algo que nos permita seguirlo, una mochila cohete o algo no se. Jack 225: Yo lo bajo, pero necesito que lo distraigan con disparos, saltare, lo agarrare de las piernas y luego me jalan hacia abajo. Todos menos Ashley le disparan al Super elite, Jack salta y lo agarra de los pies, los demás jalan a Jack y este cae junto con el Super elite los spartans y EGV le disparan, Ashley gasta tres blas de su sniper y el super elite muere. Thom 293: Bien, solo extraer los datos y listo. Thom 293 pone a Dot en el centro de datos del A Place For My Head y esta extrae todos los datos. Thom 293: Stror ¿conque IA extraeras los datos? Stror ' Refumee(Le quita a Dot): Ya tengo una IA. Thom 293: Necesitamos la IA. Stror le da un golpe en la cabeza a Thom 293 dejandolo sin escudos. Sierra 231: Ataquenlo. Stror ' Refumee y su equipo atacan a los spartans y a Delta, Stror le clava una daga en la muñeca a Delta y le quita su espada de control, Stror se teletransporta al centro de la sala y activa la autodestruccion del A Place For My Head. Stror ' Refumee: Bien humanos, esto acabo, tienen menos de 6 minutos para huir de esta nave de mierda. Alsock ' Refum aparece atras de Stror ' Refumee con su espada de control. Alscok ' Refum: Tienes la suerte de salir primero sabes. Stror ' Refumee avienta la espada de control a Bruceus y finalemente Alsock se va jutno con Stror ' Refumee al que a raptado. Bruceus: Apyip, Vakran, Cabo con Strike. Apyip, Vakran y el Cabo son teletransportados por Bruceus hacia el Dumbo, Bruceus se teletransporta asi mismo. Ashley 273: Rapido, debemos de ir por el Dumbo. Los spartans corren ahcia el Dumbo pero ven que el dumbo se ha ido dejando una gran agujero que lleva hacia el vacio del universo, los spartans estan siendo empujados hacia el vacio porque el aire de la nave se esta fugando. Mario 304: ¡Sujetense! Los spartans ven a Escamilla tambien evitando ser tragado por el vacio. Thom 293: ¡Escamilla¿Donde estan los demás?! Escamilla: ¡Fueron secuestrados por los covenants, Felipe Omega y Echo 419 tubieron que huir en un phamton! Delta ' Losadee: Miren abajo, es la Down. Carter 259(COM): Equipo Dumbo y Sierra, sueltense, caeran en la Down como estan ahora, rapido, no ahy tiempo. Los spartans se sueltan la Down se eleva para recojerlos. Jacob 093(COM): Ya casi. La Down se eleva más, Sierra y Dumbo casi llegan pero aparece de Slipspace una corbeta que aparece justo enmedio de la Down destruyendola. Thom 293: ¡NO! De los pedazos de la Down salen Carter y Jacob Carter 259: Cuidado, estamos entrando a la atmosfera de la tierra, agarren un pedazo de metal de la down. Los spartans agarran algo de los restos de la down y al entrar en atmosfera estos los protegen de la caida. Jacob 093: ¡Agarrense fuerte! Despues de varios minutos Sierra y Dumbo caen a la tierra en africa en un desierto. Carter 259: Levantense. Todos de levantan, ven que tre silutas corren hacia ellos, son Rafael 379, Simon 614 y Daniel 707. Simon 614: ¿Son los verdaderos sierra? Jack 225: Pregunta estupida Simon. Simon 614: Son los verdaderos sierra, pero no hay duda de que eres el verdadero Jack. Daniel 707: Faltan miembros de Sierra. Thom 293: Algunos fueron raptados por tropas covenant. Se olle una explosion esta resulta ser del A Place For My Head. Jacob 093: ¿Donde estan los datos? Ashley 273: Los covenant robaron a Dot, con los datos. Carter 259: Debemos recuperarla. Daniel 707: Ya matamos a todos los clones espia, pero hemos visto algo extraño adelante, vengan. Fin de la mision. Parte 4: Rivales Stror ' Refumee aparece con Alsock en una cueva llena d enieve con artilugios forerunner y con lo que parece ser una base UNSC destruida, varios ingenieros de meteoro investigan e lugar. Stror ' Refumee: ¿Que es esto? Alsock ' Refum: Un lugar abajo de el planeta Reach, creo que el covenant le gustaria investigar esto, pero yo llegue primero, para mostrarles la verdad a todos. Aparece un monitor que no emite ninguna luz y tiene el ojo metalico. Monitor: Saludos, soy (Sonidos extraños) Comfortable Prescense. Trivia: *La frase que dice Mario 304 "No se me olvido esta vez" es en referensia a que normalemnte ODSTKIAZOMBIE se le olvida que James no usa un cuchillo sino una daga de energia. *Los sonidos extraños que emite el monitor son envez de sus numenors(343 049 0015 034 entre otros). *El nombre del monitor es Comfortable Prescense, en oposicion al nombre del crucero de Stror ' Refumee Uncomfortable Prescense. *La base UNSC destruida al final es el laboratorio de Catherine Alhsey. *Es el primer capítulo en que un miembro que no es de meteoro usa la espada de control. *El Dumbo cayo a 7 km de donde calleron los spartans. Categoría:Universo-TGB Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Equipo esperanza del gran viaje Categoría:Equipo Mono Categoría:Equipo Noble Categoría:Equipo Charlie Categoría:Equipo Penumbra Categoría:Ernesto-B321 Categoría:Six Six Categoría:Meteoro Categoría:Equipo Beta